karlos_maguirez_industriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Taco
Project Taco is the code name for a currently unamed RPG under development by KMI. Plot Proposal #1 After a deadly attack by BAD on KMI HQ, (your selected character) awakes to find that your fellow employees have been captured. You must travel across mexico to rescue your friends encountering many enemies along the way. Plot Proposal #2 At the annual bi-monthly K.M.I. company science tea party event, which happens every year, the science and technology department are showing off their prototype of a time machine , showing how they can transport objects that they place inside of it several seconds into the future. Although visibly unimpressive, B.A.D. evidently realise the technological significance of such a device, and seek to capture it by sending armed assassins into the building to capture the prototype. The K.M.I. employees were caught unawares, and were ill-prepared to fight a horde of lycra-clad Brazilians, easily being subdued and beaten up by them. In the resulting panic, Micah Warren thrusts his phone, Pheobe, into a slot in the prototype especially made for her, activating the time machine so as to send her into the future to get help. As the time machine warms up and lights flash and thingybobs bleep and whistle, though, an unfortunate coincident occurs. Carla prepares to use her belt to wumbologise the assassin who is attacking Micah in front of the time machine, but she activates the WRIE just as the time machine is sending Pheobe into the future. The wumbic emissions interfere with the function of the time machine, and it radiates waves of space-time interference that rips open a wormhole into a parallel universe , transporting everything in a roughly-30 meter radius into a different version of Earth. The many characters awake in different places, having been captured by the automatonous followers of the ruler of Dysthymia, and experience various degrees of annoyance at not being able to remember most of their life, let alone how they are where they are. However, a metallic-skinned android breaks Karlos Maguirez out of his prison, introducing herself as Pheobe, and says that they must work together, not only to free their friends out of bondage (of whom Karlos has yet no recollection of), but also to find a way to regain their memories (of which Pheobe assures him there is a way). As the misadventure continues, will they succeed in their quest for freedom and memory? What will they discover about themselves and each other in the process? Will they find the secrets of space and time that shroud Pheobe in enigma? Can they, or will they, be bothered to stop the rulers of Dysthymia from invading Earth like the vicious tyrants that they are? And will Karlos ever make B.A.D. pay for the havoc that they caused? More Detailed Plot Cut scene: depicts time wombogulation. Karlos is transported to strange place and capture by soldiers. Level 1: Wake up in prison, small soliloquy describes that you don't know where you are and can't remember most off your life, you talk to your sell mate and find out that you have been captured by ruler of dysthimia. Phoebe enters and melts your cell door with a laser. She tries to explain what has happened. You and Phoebe break into a top secret lab to steal back the time machine so that you can travel through space and time to rescue your friends, regain your memory and restore the time line. When you get the time machine Phoebe gives you the likely time/space coordinates of all your friends and tells you that the time machine is damaged and can only transport one person at a time, to return all your friends to the correct universe you must find a way to fix the time machine. She suggests that you go and find Micah W first to see if he can fix it. Level 2: Karlos goes to Micah's coordinates. You appear in (possibly a forest). You find Micah W at the end of the level. He says the time machines power cells are depleted but he might be able to recharge them using Carla's power cells. You now play as Micah and travel to Carla's coordinates. Level 3: Download Windows_alpha_0.1.2 (latest release) Windows_alpha_0.1 (iPhone and Android packages available in possible future!) To-do for alpha_0.2 release: *Add more objects to prison. *Make speach engine and write some dialog. *Make Phoebe sprite. *Make generic prisoner sprite. To-do for alpha_0.3 release: *Start screen and menu. *Make sprites of all employes and assasins for first cut scene. *Write short story introduction to scroll past durring first cut scene.